Complicated Love
by LoveZach07
Summary: Cammie and Zach have been best friends since they were young. Cammie always love him more than just friends. But when a new girl come, the chance of Cammie getting Zach is lesser. What will she do? Does Zach love her more than friends too? Hearts will break, feelings will be reveal. No spies. I DON'T OWN GALLAGHER GIRLS. First fanfic, please give it a try. Review please...
1. Chapter 1

Complicated Love

**AN: Hi! This is my first fanfic, so if there's any flaws please let me know so I can learn from it. Thanks !**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls Series, Ally Carter owns the series. **

Chapter 1: Introduction and Flashbacks

Hi! My name is Cameron Morgan, but my friends call me Cam or Cammie. I'm 16 years old. I go to Roseville High. I live with my mom, she's a business woman. My dad pass away when I was 10. My friends are Rebecca Baxter, but call her Bex if you want to live, Macey Mchenry, the senator's daughter, Elizabeth Sutton, but we call her Liz, she's the sweet and innocent one, Zachary Goode, but call him Zach, Grant Newman, he is Bex's boyfriend, Jonas Anderson, Liz's boyfriend he is just as smart as Liz is, and last but not least, Nick Cross, he is Macey's boyfriend and just as rich as Macey is. So, practically the single ones in our gang is just Zach and I. Zach is my boy bestfriend, he is always there for me. He protects me like a brother. I first met him in the 4th grade, he was a new student.

_Flashback:_

_It was the first day of school in grade 4. I was sitting in the classroom and saw some new kids walked in. The first day of school is usually only introduction. In the morning our teacher told us to sit on the floor and make a circle. We had an introduction. The new kids tell us about themselves. That's when I first met Zach. At first I hate him so much. He was very cocky and arrogant. One day, our teacher told us about her love life. She told us that when she first met her husband was in primary and she hated him so much, she said that he was a nerd. She hated him until secondary. In secondary he went to another country. Then they meet again at University. At that time she fell in love with him. My teacher said hate could turn to love. Then, it happened to me. In the second semester of grade 4 I started to like Zach. We became close friends. Then not long after that I have a crush on him. Rumor said that Zach like me too. _

_In the fifth grade we were in one class again. His friends kept on telling me that he like me, but I never believe it. He never admits it to me. So, maybe his friends are just making them up. _

_When we were in 6th grade, we are not close anymore, because we are not in the same class. I still like him until then. He dated a girl a year younger than us at that time. The girl was the one who make the first move. Then, I just realize that he was my first love, that's why it's really hard for me to move on from him. I did like a few boys before him and after him but he was the only one I love until now. I never told him about it. I try to make it like I don't really care about him. _

_In the seventh grade, we were one class again. We acted like we didn't know each other. He ignores me. Sometimes, when my friends and I are walking in the hallway, he wanted to ask about stuffs and never ask me, he always ask my friends. He's like trying to not to talk to me. It's really killing me not talking to him. _

_(End of flashback)_

Beep, beep, beep! The sound of my alarm ring. I was already awake. It was 6:00 am and I need to get ready for school. I checked my phone and saw some good morning texts. I got up and went to the shower. After the shower, I put on my clothes and apply some make up. I quickly went downstairs to get breakfast.

"Morning mom!" I exclaimed.

"Morning kiddo," mom replied.

I grab an apple and went to the door.

"Bye, mom. I'm going to school." I shouted.

"Byeee, love ya," Mom replied.

I got in my red Ferrari and drive to school. When I arrive at school there were a lot of people already. So, I step out from my car and walk through the hallway. I was saying a lot of "hellos" and "good mornings" after reaching to my homeroom, my cheeks feel numb after all the smiling. I went to sit next to my best friend Bex. Macey and Liz are sitting infront of us. We were talking and giggling, until Tina Walters came to us. Tina is the gossip queen. She knows everything.

"Hey guys, do you know that there's a new girl at school? Her name is Gwen Hunter. My source told me that she is from Cali, and she was the popular girl in California High." Tina said while nodding her head like a bubblehead.

Tina was usually right. Bex, Macey, Liz and I were just sitting there and listen.

"Ok, whatever Tina, we don't really care," Macey said in a bored tone.

-Complicated Love-

"Good morning class, I have some announcements to make!" exclaimed Mr. Solomon.

Knock, knock.

"Hi, sorry I'm late. I'm new here," smiled the new girl. She has waist length blonde hair, dark brown eyes and slim body. She's wearing Macey approved outfit.

"Well, come on, get in and introduce yourself," sighed Mr. Solomon.

"Hey, I'm Gwen Hunter. I'm from Cali and I would love to get to know you." Gwen introduced herself.

"Ok then, Ms. Hunter you can sit next to Mr. Goode at the back row, with the empty sit." Said Mr. Solomon flatly.

Gwen went to the back row and wink at Zach. Zach was totally checking her out and smirk at her wink. Wow, she's gonna be a tight competition. This will be a long day.

**AN: Hey, do you guys like it? Please review! Byee, see you soon! **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys, thanks for the review and please review more I want to know what you guys think and maybe some awesome ideas? Thanks for the likes and follows too btw. Love yaa...**

Chapter 2: Competition?

**Zach's POV:**

God, the new girl is hot! She winked at me, OMG! What the hell? Why am I acting like a girl? Ugh, I should stop it. It's creepy and gay.

"Hey, I'm Zach. Nice to meet you," I smirked at her.

"Hi, I would really love to get to know you," she replied and pays attention to Mr. Solomon again. I could see a faint blush at her cheek.

I think she saw me checking her out. Well, I'm a guy, you can't blame for that.

"Excuse me, can I help you with something?" she asked feeling uncomfortable. I think it's because I kept staring at her.

I shook my head. "So, do you want to sit with me and my friends at lunch?" I asked, totally wanting to get to know her more. If I'm not wrong, she said that she would love to get to know me more, so why not?

"Yeah, sure!" a smile broke through her face.

**-Time Skip-**

**Cammie's POV:**

It's lunchtime! Yay! Finally a break from boredom. I walk out from science lab and to my locker. I put my books inside my locker and head to the cafeteria with Liz. Macey and Bex are probably heading there too. They didn't have science before lunch with Liz and me. Liz and I walked into the cafeteria and grab spaghetti, orange juice and a chocolate pudding. Zach waved at us, signing where our table is. Ugh, the new girl is sitting with him. Could this day get any worse? Is not that I'm not friendly, it's just that I'm afraid that Zach will like her more than he like me, which is as a bestfriend. Liz and I sat cross from Zach and Gwen. Bex then came and sat between Liz and me. Macey then came and sit next to Jonas, who is next to Liz. Grant came and sits between Bex and Liz. Nick came and sits next to Macey.

**Gwen's POV:**

"Guys this is Gwen." Zach introduced. "Gwen, this is Cammie, Bex, Grant, Liz, Jonas, Macey and Nick."

"Hi, everyone. Thanks for letting me sit with you guys." I said cheerfully.

Then there were chorus of "yeah sure" and "your welcome". All of us started eating and talk about random stuffs. I think they are really fun. Except this girl, Cammie. She looked annoyed. Wonder why, maybe I should talk to her. We can get to know each other more. She seems nice and she's popular too. All of the people in this table are popular, even Liz and Jonas. Wow. They're the popular gang, but they're all friendly.

**Cammie's POV:**

"Hey, let's go my house after school. We can play truth or dare, swim and eat. Besides, we don't have anything to do for tomorrow." Macey said feeling excited. If you don't know by what Macey mean with truth or dare, it's when she torture you, and sometimes she make us play strip truth or dare.

"Sure!" we all said in unison.

AN: Hey, hope you guys like it. I didn't have much time. Cause, my mom's cousin died today. So we went to his funeral and I'm sorry if this is short. I'll try to make it longer next chapter. Btw, Merry Christmas! It's almost 12am when I updated this. So, see yaa soon. Hopefully really soon, but I don't think so in this situation. I'll try my best. Byeee, love yaa 3. -Regina


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys, thanks for the favorite and follow. Please reviewww... Btw, Merry Christmas! May God always best you abundantly. Remember that Christmas isn't about presents, Christmas tree and Santa Claus. Christmas is about love, compassion, togetherness, family, friends and the most important one is JESUS! So, let get started. **

Chapter 3: truth or dare

**Cammie's POV: **

Lunchtime is over, now I need to go to class. Ugh! It's Math! It's not that I'm not good at math, but at our school the Math teachers are killer teachers! I walk to my locker and grab my book, then went to math class. I sat down at the most back row. Gwen came in the class and sit next to me. Great! This will be fun (sarcasm). After a while Mr. Smith walked in and start teaching.

"Hey, you ok?" asked Gwen.

"Yeah, why?" I asked back.

"Well, just now at lunch time you seem to be annoyed, so I think I should ask you." Gwen replied with a smile.

Well actually you are the reason I was annoyed.

"Oh, it was nothing. I was just tired," I lied and added a fake smile, so she doesn't get suspicious.

"Oooo. Maybe you shouldn't go to Macey's after school, you should get some rest." Gwen said.

I raised an eyebrow at her. Then she burst out laughing.

"I was just kidding. Don't be too serious. Who am I to tell you what you should and not do." She laughed.

"Is there something you want the tell the class, Ms. Morgan and Ms. Hunter?" Mr. Smith asked annoyed.

"No. Nothing." I replied.

"I believe so. Well, you better pay attention." Mr. Smith said in a bored tone.

I rolled my eyes at him, but pay attention.

- Home time -

It was home time already. Yay! I walked out of the school the parking lot to find the gang. They were standing near our cars. So, I walk towards the gang.

"Hey Gallagher Girl," Zach smirked.

"Hey Blackthorn boy," I smiled. Zach call me Gallagher girl because I live in the Gallagher Street. I call Zach Blackthorn boy because he live in the Blackthorn Street, which is behind Gallagher Street.

"Guys, I'll go home first then go to Macey's ok? I need to take my swimsuit and spare clothes. I'll bring some drinks too." I explained.

"Yeah sure, but hurry!" Macey replied.

"Ok then, I better get going, byee!" I shouted.

I got into my car and speed off. When I reach my house, I ran upstairs and grab my beach bag which has my black and white stripes bikini, shampoo, soap, sun block, spare clothes, undergarment, comb and make up kit. Then, went downstairs and grab some beers and some sodas. I was in a hurry that I just realize my mom wasn't home yet. She usually arrive at home at 5 or 6 pm. Now is 4pm. I left her a note on the dining table, that says I'm going to Macey's and I'll be back before midnight. I got in the car and speed off to Macey's.

I arrived at Macey's around 4:15 pm. They were probably in the pool by now. Macey lives in a mansion. My house is a bit smaller than Macey's. I parked my car and went to the outdoor pool. The gang was already there.

"Hey, where's Gwen?" I asked hoping that she is not here.

"Oh she said that she need to help her parents unpack the stuffs." Grant replied.

The girls went to the bathroom to change. I'm wearing a black and white stripes bikini, Bex's wearing a blue bikini, Macey's wearing white bikini and Liz's wearing a hot pink bikini. We walked out of the bathroom and went to the pool. When we were walking, the boys were gawking at us. We swim for an hour. Then we took a shower.

I was time for us to eat. We ordered some pizza and drank beers. We were also watching James Bond when we were eating.

"Man I hate James Bond!" exclaimed Grant.

"Yeah, me too. If he was a really spy, he would be dead already." Jonas agreed. **(I don't actually hate James Bond. So, to James Bond's fans don't be angry.)**

We all eat and laughed. After finish eating, we went to Macey's room to play truth or dare. We make a big circle and a bottle in the middle.

"Ok, let's get started. I'll go first." Macey announced. She spins the bottle and it landed on Jonas. "Jonas, truth or dare?" Macey asked with a mischievous smile.

"tttruth." Jonas stuttered. Man, everyone's scared of Macey when it comes to truth or dare.

"Have you and Liz did it? You know what I mean." Macey grinned.

"Mmmhm, yes." Jonas replied. He and Liz blushed. Awww, they're so cute. Jonas spin the bottle and it landed on Grant.

"Grant, truth or dare." Jonas asked after regain confidence.

"Do you even have to ask?" Grant asked back.

"Ok then, I dare you to let Macey and Bex dress you up and then you need to sing California Gurls in front of Macey's parent!" Jonas laughed.

"No way I'm doing that!" Grant exclaimed.

"New rule, if anybody denies a truth or dare will need to strip of one clothing." Macey smiled. Now, the torture came.

"I better strip of one clothing than do that." Grant shrugged while he strip off his shirt. I swear I saw Bex drool. Ew, she's his girlfriend, but she still drools over him? Grant spin the bottle and it land on Zach.

"Zachy, truth or dare?" Grant asked with a baby voice.

"Truth, and please don't call me Zachy," said Zach.

"So, who do you like, Zach?" Grant asked.

"Gwen." Zach muttered. OMG! I can't believe. Ugh! Why should he like her? Why can't he realize that I'm the one who love him and the one who is always there for him.

"What? I can't here you." Grant said pretending he didn't hear.

"I LIKE GWEN ALRIGHT. I KNOW IT'S CRAZY; IT HAS ONLY BEEN A DAY. BUT SHE'S PRETTY, HOT, SMART, FUNNY AND NICE!" Zach exploded. WOW. Am I not good enough? Zach spin the bottle and it landed on Nick.

"Truth or dare, Nick?" Zach shrugged.

"DARE!" Nick exclaimed.

"I dare you to give Macey a hickey." Zach smirked.

"Ok, let's go Macey." Nick said while pulling Macey to the bathroom. After a few minutes they got out. Macey has a hickey on her right side of her neck. Then, Nick spins the bottle and it landed on me!

"Truth or dare Cammie bear?" Nick asked while grinning.

"Uhhh.."

**AN: Hey guys, I promised to make it longer. So there it is. I'll see ya soon. Byeee... (Btw, sorry if I say merry Christmas. I wrote this yesterday, but I can't log in so I post it today.) Review pleasee...**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey guys, thanks for the follows and favorites. I think I'm gonna update daily, because it's still holiday. Hopefully, the story will finish before I go back to school. Hope you like it :) **

Chapter 4: Truth or dare part 2

**Cammie's POV:**

"Uhmmm, dare?" I finally said and it turns out as a question.

"Ok, I dare you to prank call Mr. Solomon!" Nick exclaimed in victory.

"What the hell?! I'm not doing that, what if he finds out. I'll be in big trouble." I whined.

"Remember, anyone who denies a truth or dare, need to strip a clothing." Macey smirked. Yeah, you heard me right, smirked. Like Zach smirked. Ugh!

"I'll call him." I muttered. I went to grab my phone and dial his number. After a few ring he pick up his phone.

"Hello, who is this?" He asked groggily.

"Hi, I mhm sell some condoms, you need one?" I asked temping not to laugh. I hear some giggles and chuckle from behind me. We are putting Mr. Solomon on loudspeaker, so all of us can hear him.

"Yeah, I really need one right now, where do you think I can get it?" he asked with enthusiasm. I was trying really hard not to laugh.

"Well, I think they sell some in the pharmacy." I replied. Pharmacy remind me of Josh, my ex boyfriend.

"Ok, then thanks." He said.

"You're welcome," I replied softly.

"Julie, I'm gonna get some condoms, I'll be back!" He exclaimed, and then hung up.

"Oh my gosh! Who's Julie? Is she his girlfriend?!" Bex squealed.

"That's so worth it!" Nick exclaimed. "My ideas are the best!"

"Hey, the condom was my idea!" I shouted while laughing.

"Now, go spin the bottle," Zach said while rolling on the floor. He was laughing really hard that his stomach hurts. So, I spin the bottle and it landed on Liz.

"Lizzy, truth or dare?" I asked slyly.

"Uhmm dare!" Liz shouted. I think that she didn't realize that I could be torturous too. Hahaha.

"I dare you, to let Jonas do anything to you for 5 minutes and you can't do anything about it." I exclaimed in victory. I felt mean some how, but they're together. So, I'm not mean.

Liz stood up and pulled Jonas to the bathroom. After 5 minutes of hearing moaning and groaning, they finally got out. Liz blushed heavily and Jonas is grinning like crazy. We played for few more rounds and finally at 10 pm I went home.

When I reached home, my mom is already asleep. So, I went up to my bedroom and get change into short shorts and an over sized tee. I lie down on my bed and check my phone. Zach texted me a few minutes ago.

Zach: **Bold** Cammie: Normal

**Hey, Gallagher girl.**

What?!

**Well, someone's not in a good mood.**

I'm just tired. So, what do you want?

**As you know, I like Gwen, so I'm trying to get her and I need some advice my girl best friend.**

OMG! Am I dreaming? Is this real? The famous player Zach Goode is asking me for advice on girls?

**Haha. Not funny Cam. **

Jeez, I'm just joking.

Ok ok, uhmm just be you. Girls don't like a guy who tries to be someone else.

**Thanks, you're the best girl best friend ever. **

That's what friends are for.

**Nite, see ya tomorrow. Wish me luck. **

Gnite, good luck, see ya.

Ugh! I feel like I want to cry! Why can't he realize that I'm the one for him? When will he realize it?

_(Clues)_

_People keep asking "Do you still like him?" Honestly, I don't know. There are some things about him that I can't let go. I said I've moved on, but I don't know why I still dream about him. I can't love any guy they way I love him. Every time he's with another girl, I felt so jealous, I'm broken. These smiles are just fake, it's a cover. I don't want people to think that I'm weak, so I don't cry. Even though I looked like I don't care, but I'm dying inside, it's killing me. After all these years, my heart has been aching to say that I don't love him anymore. I wish someday he will realize that someone have gone through all these pains just because of loving him. I wish that someday he would realize I'm the person. I wish someday he'll love me the way I love him. _

**AN: Hey guys, sorry that it's short. I didn't really have the time today to write this. I just hope you guys like it. Byee, see ya. Review please... **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey guys, thanks for the reviews.. I'm really touched. Especially from: Booksrbetter (guest). Booksrbetter said, "At first I thought you were gonna be one of those super bubbly and annoying authors I thought that because you started out with 'Hi!' All the fanfics I've read that started out like that sucked. But yours doesn't! I really like it! I like how you had Gwen's pov. It adds depth. Your story is great!" Thanks Booksrbetter! To show my appreciation this chapter is dedicated to Booksrbetter! **

Chapter 5

**Cammie's POV:**

*Next morning*

I wake up at the sound of my alarm. It was 6:30 am. I got up and take a shower. My outfit today is a denim button up shirt with rolled up sleeves, tribal skinny jeans, black Louboutin pumps and a black Prada handbag. I went to my bathroom to apply some natural make up. I think Macey's gonna approve this look. On my way out of the room, I grab my oversized sunglasses. Then, I went downstair to eat breakfast.

After finishing my pancake, I went outside and get in my car. I speed off to school and parked my car at my usual spot. I double check my look at the mirror and got out. I walked through the halls with a lot of "Hi" and "Hello". When I reached I my locker, I check my timetable and grab the books for the subject after homeroom. After I close my locker, Zach walked to me.

"Hey, Gallagher girl." Zach smirked.

"Hey, Blackthorn boy." I replied.

"Do I look good? I afraid that I'd screw up in front of her. I'm planning on asking her out." Zach said quickly. He seemed worried. I inspect him, he's wearing a white tee with leather jacket, dark wash jeans, nike shoes and his hair messed up on the right places.

"You look good. You do great and be yourself." I smiled.

"Thanks, but what if she doesn't like the real me?" he asked worriedly. I've never seen him this worried before and he's the pro at getting a girl's heart.

"Well, screw her if she doesn't like you. I don't think she's hard to get." I shrugged.

"You don't get it, she's different, not like other girls. The girls in this school are sluts, but she's -." Zach explained.

"Yeah, I don't get it do I, because I'm not drop dead gorgeous as she is. I'm just like any other girl in this school, sluts. Then, why you date the girls in this school if you think they are sluts? Why are you even friends with a slut, if you hate them?" I exploded.

"What?!" Zach shouted, confused.

"Cam, I didn't –" Zach tried to explained, but I cut him off.

"I need to get to class, bye Zach. " I said coldly and left him.

**Zach's POV:**

What the hell is wrong with Cammie? So, after she left, I went to find Gwen. Gwen was at her locker. Here goes nothing.

"Hey, Gwen, can I talk to you?" I asked nervously, but trying to hide it.

"Yeah, sure." She smiled.

"Uhmm, I know this is crazy, but I just know you yesterday but I'm asking you to go on a date with me. Just to get to know each other better." I said hoping that she's cool with going on a date with me. She didn't reply me.

"Well, it's ok if you don't want to go out with me-" I muttered, but Gwen cut me off.

"I would love to go out with you!" She exclaimed. She looked really happy and she hugged me. Yay!

**Gwen's POV: **

Zach suddenly came up to me and said that he wanted to talk to me. OMG! I can't believe that he actually asked me out! I can't believe that one of the hottest and most popular guy in school asked me out on a date! We're going to a restaurant on Friday night. OMG! I can't wait!

*Before lunch*

**Cammie's POV:**

Before lunch was my geography class with Professor Buckingham. Just in the middle of the class, Madame Dabney came in and told me to come with her. I was afraid that I'm in trouble.

**AN: Do you think Cammie's in trouble? Find out tomorrow. Sorry still kinda little, I'm working on it. Check out the next chappie by tomorrow. I think I'm gonna make it like a thousand words. Ok, byee, see ya tomorrow. **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: It's official I'm gonna update daily! Yay! I'm not updating on new year, because I'll be out all day. Ok, that's all I think. **

Chapter 6:

**Cammie's POV:**

I follow Madame Dabney through the hallways and finally reach the headmistress office. Madame Dabney knock a few times until Mrs. Jefferson called us to come in. When I step in the office a boy caught my eye, he has broad shoulders, blue eyes, dark brown hair and muscular body. He's hot!

"Hello Ms. Morgan, I'm sorry we have to disturb you in the middle of class." Mrs. Jefferson smiled.

"Hi, oh, it's totally fine. I actually like it," I smiled back.

"Ms. Morgan I call you here because you are one of the student council members." She said. I totally forgot that I'm a member of student council. "I want you to bring Mr. Parker around the school." She continued.

"Oh, ok, let's go then." I said.

I went out from Mrs. Jefferson's office and lead the boy around the school. The hallways were empty, everybody are in class.

"I'm Cammie Morgan, and you are?" I asked.

"I'm Bradley Parker, but call me Brad." He replied with a smile. He look really cute with that smile. I think this guy will make me think less about Zach.

"So Brad, where are you from?" I asked again.

"I'm from New York. I moved her just a week ago. I got to school 2 days late because I register late." He explained.

"Wow, New York. Why do you move from the big city?" I questioned.

"My dad left me and my mom, so she need to work and she got a better job here. Plus, the living cost here is cheaper than in New York." He continued. "So, tell me your story now that I have told you mine."

"My mom is a business woman, she make a lot of money and I'm kinda spoiled as you can see by what I drive and wear. My dad died in a car crash when I was young," I told him.

After talking for a while, I show him the gymnasium, football field, library, science lab, classrooms, toilets, cafeteria and many others. I told him about the school rules and about the bells. After a few minutes of the tour the lunch bell rings.

"Ok, it's lunchtime, I show you my friends, you can sit with us if you want." I smiled.

"Sure, that's cool." He smiled back. Then he put his arm around me. Even though we only met a while ago, but I feel like I have known him for a long time. He's funny, sweet, caring and he understands me. So we walk to the cafeteria and earned a lot of stares. So, we went to grab our food and sat down with the gang.

**Brad's POV:**

Cammie's really sweet, beautiful, funny and she understands me. I feel like I have known her for a long time. We connect. Cammie invited me to sit with her friends.

"Hey guys, this is Brad, he's new here. He's from New York." Cammie explained.

"This is Bex, Grant, Macey, Nick, Liz, Jonas, Gwen, Zach. Gwen is also a new student. She's from Cali." She told me. I figure that Bex and Grant are a couple, Macey and Nick are a couple, Gwen and Zach are a couple and Cammie's single. So, I have a chance to have her.

"Guys, Zach and I and together now!" Gwen squealed. Then there were chorus of congratulation. Cammie looked uncomfortable at first then she cover it up. She's good at hiding her feelings.

**Cammie's POV:**

Ugh! Does she even have to announce it? Zach and I haven't talk since the morning fight. I think it's a fight. But now I have Brad to keep my mind away from Zach. Good thing that the others haven't realize that Zach and I didn't talk to each other, Usually Zach and I like to chat around all the time. So, I eat my lunch in silence. Suddenly Macey stand up on the table.

"As the leader of student council, we are holding a talent show, anybody can join, you just need to register your name in the paper provide on the blue board." Macey announced. Then she sit down.

"Cam, I really think that you should join, you have a great voice." Macey suggested.

"Come on Cam, when you sing is like angels are singing." Liz said.

"Yeah, Cam come on. You also can play piano right? So you can sing and play." Bex joined.

"I don't know guys, I'm busy lately." I lied.

"Yeah right, busy with lies. We know you're not busy." Grant shrugged.

"Come on Cam or we'll -." Macey exclaimed.

"Ok, ok I'm joining, but you sign me up." I cut her off. Because I know if I won't do it she threaten me.

"Yay! I'm fine with that," Macey replied.

What song should I sing? Uhmm, I'll just think about it later, besides it's still 3 more weeks. OMG! We are having prom in 2 more months.

"OMG, Mace, we are having Prom in 2 more months and we have prepare anything." I told her. I only told Macey because in the gang Macey and I are the only member of the student council.

"OMG! I totally forgot about that. We should get preparing by next week. We need to know the theme, decorations, food, decorator, tickets, photo shoot, DJ and many more!" Macey exclaimed

"We should divide ourselves, but our people are not enough so we need to find more people to help out." I said.

"That's why we should start preparing by next week and find people." Macey replied.

"Ok, will you just shut up with your prom talks? Look at Gwen and Zach!" Grant exclaimed. When I look at them, they were sucking each other's faces. EW! They just know each other for 2 days and already sucking each other's faces. They earn wolf whistles from Nick and Grant. That broke them off.

Next week probably is going to be a long week.

AN: Hey guys you like it? I promise a thousand words yesterday. Please review, give me some ideas, I got nothing. Btw, I granted a guest's review. The new guy thing was an idea from a reviewer. Please review, give me ideas. If I don't have I ideas I don't know what to update tomorrow. I'll think of something too. Ok, byee, see ya soon.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey guys, thanks for the reviews, the ideas we're great. I use all the ideas that you guys gave to me, with my spices. Hehehe. Hope you like it :) **

Chapter 7:

**Cammie's POV:**

Yay! Today is Friday. I haven't talk to Zach until now. I really miss him though. But to get him out of my mind I hang out with Brad a lot. At school everything was normal. Nothing interesting happen today.

*At home*

"Hey mom, you're home early today." I smiled.

"Hi kiddo. Yeah, I wanted to spend time with my daughter. In this week we haven't spend time together I was busy with my work. I'm sorry." Mom smiled back."

"It's ok, let's have a movie marathon tonight!" I continued. "It's been a tiring week."

"Let's grab taco from Taco Bell, while you tell me about your week then we have the movie marathon. " Mom suggested.

"Ok! But I need to take a shower first, plus it's only 4pm" I replied, and then ran to my room. I took a long relaxing shower. Then, I change to a pink long sleeves crop top, high waisted shorts, black ballet flats and a black Chanel cross body bag. I put my hair in a side 3 strand braid. I went downstairs and found my mom sitting in front of the TV.

"Mom, I'm ready." I said.

"Ok, let's go." Mom replied. So, we went outside and got into her white Jaguar. We drive to Taco Bell and then took a sit near the window. We order 2 Tacos and then started talking. I told her about the Zach and I fight. I also told her about Brad, the talent show and the prom preparation.

After we ate, we got home and watch some movies. Mom prepared 2 bowls of popcorn and some sodas. We wanted to watch the Pretty Little Liars Series. While mom is making the popcorns, I was checking my Instagram. Macey post a picture of nick and her, they were eating in a fancy restaurant. Description: on a fancy date with NickCross. Bex post a picture of her and Grant working out together. Description: Working out with GrantNewman. Liz posts a picture of her and Jonas teaching some children. Description: teaching some children with JonasAnderson.

Zach post a picture of him and Gwen kissing. OMG! I forgot, it's they're date night.

Description: On a date with my lovely GwenHunter. Ugh! Serious? Does he really need to post it on instagram?

"Ready for the movie marathon?" Mom asked while bringing the popcorn.

"Yeah, but let's take a picture first." I smiled. I took a picture of my mom and I and post it on instagram. Description: Movie marathon with my momma. Then we start to watch Pretty Little Liars. After we finish session 1, I went upstairs and took a quick shower, then change into a t-shirt and short shorts. Then, I climb on my bed and drift to sleep.

**Zach's POV:**

I drop Gwen off and went home. My mom and dad are already asleep. They don't really mind me going home late at night. They said that I'm already 16 and they won't make decisions for me and I'm old enough to make good decisions. I went up to my room and take a shower. I change to shorts. I usually sleep with shorts only. I climb to my bed and check my instagram. Macey post a picture of nick and her together on a date. Bex post a picture of her and Grant together in the gym working out. Liz posts a picture of her and Jonas tutoring some children together. The boys post the same picture as the girls. Cammie post a picture of her and her mom. Description: Movie marathon with my momma. She looks really happy. I really miss talking to her. But, she's the one who needs to apologize. She's the one who started yelling at me. She's the one who replaced me with Brad. She's the one who ignores me. She's the one who need to apologize. Even though I really miss her, she need to apologize. Gwen and I had a really great time tonight and I don't want the fight with Cammie ruined it.

**Bex's POV:**

Grant and I are working out together like every Friday nights. We did some sparing and then Grant went to lift stuffs and I'm checking my phone.

"Hey Grant!" I called. "Do you realize that Cammie and Zach haven't talk since Tuesday? I asked.

"Yeah, I was about to ask you that too." Grant said, he stopped lifting and stood up.

"Do you think that it's because Zach is with Gwen and Cammie become near with Brad and they went separate ways? I'm worried if they had a fight or –" I mumbled.

"Shhh.." Grant cut me off, "Stop worrying about them, they're big already. You're not their mother, you better focus on us." Grant cupped my face. He was standing in front of me and I was sitting on a bench. Then, he leaned in and our lips brushed.

They soft and delicate kiss turned into a really hot make out session. We broke apart after a few minutes, because we needed air. We smiled at each other. Grant can be an idiot some times, but he can also be cute, romantic and definitely hot!

"We should get going soon, it's already late." Grant suggested.

"Yeah, we should." I replied. Then, pack my stuffs and get going.

**Macey's POV:**

Nick asked me out on a fancy date today. We were in this really expensive restaurant, that just open a few weeks ago. Nick said that he wanted bring me to an amazing place for our 2 years anniversary. Even though there were lots of drama and fights, that's what brings us closer to each other. We sat and talked about random stuffs, we're just being the normal us.

"Macey?" a guy who stood behind me asked.

"Preston?" I gasped in disbelieved. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with my grandparents," he replied gesturing to the old couple across.

"Oh, uhm, this is my boyfriend Nick," I said gesturing to Nick.

"Nick this is Preston, my ex-boyfriend," I said a little bit awkward.

"It's nice to meet you Nick," Preston nodded.

"It's nice to meet you too Preston," Nick nodded.

"Ok, I better get going, see ya around." Preston said, and then left.

"That was awkward." I mumbled.

We talked for a bit more.

"Nick, do you realize that Cammie and Zach haven't talk to each other since Tuesday?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's weird, they usually can't spend a day without talking." Nick said.

"Do you think that it's because Zach is with Gwen and Cammie become near with Brad and they went separate ways? I'm worried if they had a fight or –" I mumbled.

"Macey, don't worry about this now, today's our anniversary, we should be happy." Nick cut me off.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. May be they're just bored of talking to each other everyday." I said and tried to laugh.

"Yeah, may be." Nick nodded. He pays the bill and drives me home.

**AN: So do you like it? Btw, this is a Zammie story; there will be Zammie near the end. I'm thinking of making a sequel to this and it's a Zammie story from the beginning till the end. I will not update tomorrow. I'll be out all day. So, see ya on the first day of 2014! **

**It you're wondering of who am I, go follow my instagram: reginaaalo**

**I'll follow back, just ask :) Btw, I'm an Indonesian. **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Happy New Year! I'm sorry I didn't have time to write yesterday. I'll tell my reasons in the end.**

Chapter 8:

**Cammie's POV:**

Today is Saturday; I wake up at 9 am and went downstairs to eat. I felt really tired after watching one season of Pretty Little Liars. Not long after I started preparing breakfast, mom came down. Mom makes coffee for her and me. I make bacon and eggs for her and me. We sat down at the table and eat.

"Hey, you going anywhere with your friends today?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, actually Macey, Bex, Liz and I are going shopping together around noon," I said.

"Oh, cool. I'm also going out with my friends for the reunion." Mom stated.

Then we finish our foods and went to take shower. I took a long relaxing shower. I changed to shorts; sheer tank top, nude flats, Hermes transparent Kelly and oversized sunglasses. I put my hair into a topknot and apply some natural make up. I'm ready to go shopping.

Macey: Bold Cammie: normal Bex: Italic Liz: underlined.

Guys, I'm ready to go. Where are we going to meet?

**I'm also ready. We're meeting at Starbucks.**

_I want to eat first before we start shopping, I'm starving._

Me too, I need power to go shopping with Macey. Please don't torture mee.

Byee, I'm meeting you guys at Starbucks!

I went downstairs and told my mom I'm going to the mall.

"Mom, I'm going to the mall," I shouted.

"Ok, have fun," mom shouted back.

I heard some knockings on the door. I ran to open it, I was kinda shock.

"Brad?" I asked in disbelieved.

"Cammie?" He asked in disbelieved too.

"What are you doing here?" I asked again.

"I live next door, and my mom told me to invite the neighbors to a house warming party tonight at 8." Brad explained.

"Oh, cool, I'll tell my mom. We will be there." I smiled; I still can't believe Brad lives next to me.

"Ok, bye." He said then left.

I closed the door and ran to my mom's room.

"Mom, the next door neighbor is inviting us to a house warming party," I grinned.

"Ok, but why are you grinning?" Mom asked.

"Our neighbor is Brad!" I squealed.

"Hahaha, ok girl, we're going there. Hurry you need to be at the mall, or Macey will kill you." Mom laughed.

"Ok then, byee!" I shouted.

I quickly ran downstairs and got into my car. I speed off to the mall.

The girls are already in Starbucks when I arrive.

"Why are you late?" Macey demanded.

"Jeez, Macey, I was only 10 minutes late." I replied.

"But, you said that you're ready 30 minutes ago." Liz joined.

"Yeah, and you're house is the nearest to the mall. So, something's up, spill!" Bex joined too.

"Ok, ok, my neighbor invite me and my mom to a house warming party tonight at 8." I shrugged.

"And who is you're new neighbor?" Macey asked.

"He is Brad." I smiled.

"OMG! Cam, why didn't you tell us earlier, we need to make you look hot at tonight's party!" Macey shouted. Causing people to look at us.

"Ok, we need to start shopping now!" Macey announced.

"Hey, I'm bloody hungry," Bex whined.

"Yeah, me too." Liz and I said at the same time, causing us to crack up.

"Ugh! Fine, let's go to the food court and eat fast." Macey surrender.

So, we went to the food court and eat really fast. I ate a hotdog. Bex ate a burger. Liz ate a hotdog too, and Macey didn't eat. She said that she's full already. After that, we look for dresses.

"Look, Macey, I don't really have to look good in front of him. I only like him as a friend." I told her.

"It's ok, we're gonna make him like you more than friend." Macey replied.

"Mace, listen to me, I like someone else." I whispered.

"Bex, Liz, come here!" Macey shouted.

"Cammie only like Brad as a friend, she like someone else." Macey whispered. We were sitting on couch of the store.

"Oooh, you like Zach don't you?" Bex asked.

Then I nodded.

"What happen to you guys actually?" Liz asked.

"Well, he asked me for advice about how to get Gwen, then I said just be yourself. Then he said what if she doesn't like him for who he is. Then I said, screw her. Then said that I don't get it. Then started saying that she's different, she's not like any other girls. She's not a slut like the girls in this school. I was really angry; I can't hold my temper anymore than I said, Yeah, I don't get it do I, because I'm not drop dead gorgeous as she is. I'm just like any other girl in this school, sluts. Then, why you date the girls in this school if you think they are sluts? Why are you even friends with a slut, if you hate them? After that he try to explain to me, but I just don't want to see him anymore, so I said bye then left." I explained.

Macey, Bex and Liz were all speechless.

"Awwh Camm, you know that we're always here for you." Liz said. So, we have a group hugged for a while.

"Ok, let's go find an outfit." Macey said while getting up.

I nodded.

After a while, we find the perfect outfit for me. It is a black jumpsuit; Christian Louboutin pointed toe leather nude pumps and brown snakeskin clutch.

**AN: Hey guys, I didn't update yesterday because I got home at 2am and I have a really bad flu. So, I needed rest. I'll see ya tomorrow. Byeee.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hey guys, so this is chapter 9 hope ya like it! Btw, Gwen will be mean. I know you guys will hate her more, but you'll thank her later. Because of her mean doings Zammie is the result. Yay!**

Chapter 9:

**Gwen's POV:**

I was at the mall with Tina and Eva when I heard some familiar voices. It was Cammie, Macey, Bex and Liz. So, I went to hide and listen. They were talking about some boy and I started recording. Who knows maybe I can use this to embarrass her. As you can tell, I don't like her. Tina and Eva don't like her too. It's because she always get the boy. Tina and Eva were hiding behind me.

"Look, Macey, I don't really have to look good in front of him. I only like him as a friend." Cammie told Macey.

"It's ok, we're gonna make him like you more than friend." Macey replied.

"Mace, listen to me, I like someone else." Cammie whispered.

"Bex, Liz, come here!" Macey shouted.

"Cammie only like Brad as a friend, she like someone else." Macey whispered. They were sitting on couch of the store.

"Oooh, you like Zach don't you?" Bex asked.

Then Cammie nodded.

"What happen to you guys actually?" Liz asked.

"Well, he asked me for advice about how to get Gwen, then I said just be yourself. Then he said what if she doesn't like him for who he is. Then I said, screw her. Then said that I don't get it. Then started saying that she's different, she's not like any other girls. She's not a slut like the girls in this school. I was really angry; I can't hold my temper anymore than I said, Yeah, I don't get it do I, because I'm not drop dead gorgeous as she is. I'm just like any other girl in this school, sluts. Then, why you date the girls in this school if you think they are sluts? Why are you even friends with a slut, if you hate them? After that he try to explain to me, but I just don't want to see him anymore, so I said bye then left." Cammie explained.

Macey, Bex and Liz were all speechless.

"Awwh Camm, you know that we're always here for you." Liz said. So, they have a group hug for a while.

"Ok, let's go find an outfit." Macey said while getting up.

Then Cammie nodded

I stopped the recording and keep the video to myself. I can use this to embarrass her. I hate her because she has the chance of getting Zach. But Zach is just too blind to realize her love. Poor Cammie.

"Girls, I think we know where to show this video." I smirked, stealing Zach's smirk.

"Yeah, we do." Tina and Eva nodded.

**Cammie's POV:**

After paying for the outfit, I went home to get ready. Macey, Bex and Liz followed me home. Macey insisted that she do my make up and Bex insisted to curl my hair. Liz insisted on painting my nails. When I arrive at home. Mom is getting ready for the party too. Macey told me to take a shower. After finish showering. Macey, Bex and Liz attack me all at once.

"Woahh guys, one by one please. We still have a lot of time. It's only 6pm and the party starts at 8pm. Plus, I live next to him!" I exclaimed.

So, Bex started curling my hair. Then, Macey did my make up and Liz paints my nails. Macey did smokey eyes on me. Liz paint my nails black and white polka dots, except the ring finger, it's black and white stripes.

After everthing's finish. I put on my black jumpsuit; Christian Louboutin pointed toe leather nude pumps and brown snakeskin clutch. Then, I went to check my look on the mirror. To be honest, I looked hot!

"OMG! I looked hot! Thanks guys," I squealed.

"Aww, you're welcome Camm," They said in unison. Then we hugged for a while.

I went downstairs and found my mom was ready. She looked hot too! She was wearing a black tube dress that hugged her curves, white blazer, Christian Louboutin Fernando Strappy Sandals in black patent and a black and white stripes clutch. Well, as you can tell, my mom and I are obsessed with Christian Louboutin's shoes.

"You look great hun," Mom said.

"You too, mom," I replied.

"Now, you both go have fun, and catch some boys." Bex teased.

"Hahaha," Mom and I laughed.

"Come on let's go!" Mom exclaimed. Then we linked arms and head to the Parker's. Bex, Macey and Liz decided they wanted to watch some movies. So they stay at my house, until we are back.

When we reach the Parker's. Mom knocked and Brad opens the door.

"Hi, Cam. Hey, Mrs. Morgan." Brad smiled.

"Hi," Mom and I said in unison.

"Come on in, there are already few people here." Brad said. Brad opens the door wider, so we can go in. The Parker's house is beautiful and as big as ours. Brad went to call his mom.

"Mom the Morgans are here." Brad said.

"Hi, I'm Rachel Morgan and this is Cammie, my daughter." Mom introduced.

"Hi there, I'm Cassandra Parker and this is Brad, my son. " Mrs. Parker introduced.

"Well, actually, Cammie and I went to school together, but we just found out that we live next to each other." Brad explained.

"Ok then, why don't you two go around and talk while, I talk with Rachel," Mrs. Parker said.

So, Brad and I walk around the house and talk. We eat, drink and talk some more. We talk about random stuffs. Then, when we were walking we saw my mom and Mr. Solomon making out in the closet. I was speechless.

"What the hell? Is that your mom and Mr. Solomon making out?" Brad asked.

I didn't answer, I just nodded. I was so shock. When did they meet? How is Mr. Solomon here?

"Uhmm, why is Mr. Solomon here?" I asked.

"Well, my mom and Mr. Solomon are close friend, actually he was my dad's best friend. But he hated my dad after what he did to my mom and me. So, then they became good friends now." Brad explained.

Ooooh, ok now I get it. I didn't say a thing just nodded.

"Let's get some drink." I suggested.

"Yeah," Brad replied.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you, you look great tonight." He continued.

"You don't look so bad yourself." I smiled.

It was 10pm people are starting to leave. It's a house warming party not teenager's party. That's why people start to leave 10. Mom came to me and talk.

"Hey, you want to go home already?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, sure. I though you were having fun with Mr. Solomon." I smirked.

Then mom gave me a look that said "we'll talk about this later".

"Ok then," I smiled.

"Hey, Cassandra, it's getting late now, so I think we'll head home now. Thanks for inviting us." Mom said to Mrs. Parker.

"Oh, ok, thanks for coming. See ya around." Mrs. Parker replied.

"Bye, Brad." I said.

"Bye, Cam." He replied.

Then, mom and I head home. When we were home, Macey, Bex and Liz were not there anymore. They probably got home already.

"What was that about?" Mom demanded.

"I saw you and Mr. Solomon making out. He's just so hot isn't he?" I smiled innocently.

"How do you know Mr. Solomon? Plus, he's too old for you." Mom asked.

"Hahaha! I know he's too old for me. Plus, he's my homeroom teacher. The question is how do you meet Mr. Solomon." I asked mom back.

"Oh, well, Cassandra introduced me to him and we just clicked." Mom replied.

"Oh, ok then, I'll go to my room." I said.

**AN: Hey, hope you like it! Btw, there will be Zammie on the next chapter. Yay! I'll update tomorrow. See, ya.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hey guys, I promise some Zammie, so here it is. Hope you like it! **

Chapter 10:

**Cammie's POV:**

*Monday Morning*

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! My alarm rings. It's 6:30 am on Monday morning. Ugh! Plus, I have PE today. So I went to take a quick shower. I decided not to wash my hair in the morning, because I have PE. Then, I change into a with crop tank, floral printed skirt, brown leather cross body bag and white converse. I put my hair into a donut bun then apply some waterproof make up. I grab a t-shirt and short shorts for PE. I also grab my sunglasses. Then, I went downstairs to eat my breakfast. My mom was still asleep, probably because of going home late. She went out on a date with Mr. Solomon.

So, I got in my car and went to school. I park my car on my usual spot, and then went to find my friends.

**Time skipped, time skipped**

*PE lesson*

It's PE lesson. I change into my t-shirt and short shorts. Mr. Howard was not in a good mood today. So, I should get ready for the torture. I have PE with Bex, Grant, Gwen and Zach. I still haven't talk to Zach.

"Yo Morgan, nice ass you got there!" Dillon exclaimed while slapping my ass. I slapped him right away. Ugh! He's such a pervert.

"What the hell?!" I exclaimed.

There are people sounding "Ooooo". With the corner of my eyes, I can see Zach's anger in his eyes.

"You touch my friend at that part again, I swear I'll rip your balls and feed it to you." Bex threaten.

"I want to see you try, sweetheart. I know you just want to touch my balls. If you want to just say so." Dillion smirked. Grant is getting angry, he's like a brother to me and Bex's boyfriend. Grant clenches his fist. Then, Bex suddenly twist Dillon's arm and pinned him to the floor. She flipped him, and then roundhouse kick him. Dillon is rolling on the floor. He groans in pain. We all laughed at him. I mouthed "Thanks" to Bex. She smiled back.

"Ok that's it, Ms. Baxter and Mr. Johnson, you're going to detention!" Mr. Howard exclaimed.

"What? That's not fair, he started it!" Bex shouted back.

"No excuses, you two are going to detention after school." He said.

"Now class, today we are going to have rock climbing. You will race to get the flags on top of the wall and then, go down and cross the finish line. I'll tell you, you're opponents." He paused. "Cammie and Zach you go first."

Oh great (sarcasm). We sprint from the start line to the wall, then we tie our self to the harness, and then started climbing. The wall is really high. It's like 2 stories high.

**Gwen's POV: **

So, while Cammie is climbing, I was behind the wall. I cut the rope a bit so when she go down, the rope will snap. Hahaha.

**Zach's POV:**

I was climbing faster than Cammie.

"You're not gonna win this Cammie." I told her, while climbing faster.

"Oh yeah, we'll see." Cammie retorted. I miss her retorting at my comments. I miss talking to her. I finally reach the top and I grab the flags. Cammie is almost at the top.

**Cammie's POV:**

Zach reached the top already. So, I climb faster. I finally reach the top. I was gathering the flags and he was sliding down already. After gathering all the flags, I started to slide down too.

"The one who win, need to apologize,

"You know, I'm always better than you at PE, so give it up." Zach said. I was going to retort back at his comment, but then I saw my rope almost snap. OMG! I still really high up,

"What? No snappy comebacks?" Zach asked. I was scared. I wasn't moving.

"Gallagher girl, why aren't you moving?" Zach asked again. Then, my rope snapped.

"Aaaaah!" I shouted.

"Cammie!" He reaches for my hand. I'd only fallen for few seconds. He pulled me up. I put my arm around his neck and the other hand on the rope.

"Zach please don't let me fall." I begged. I saw fear in his eyes.

"I won't let you fall, Cam." He replied.

Finally we reached the ground, and then I hug him. He was shock at first, but then he hug me tighter after awhile.

"Thanks for saving me," I said.

"I would never let you fall, you are my best friend and I love you." He replied.

"I love you too Zach." I muttered.

"I guess, I should apologize then." I said.

"No, we both should apologize." He replied. Then we said our apologies.

"Forgive and forget?" I asked.

"Yeah, forgive and forget." He replied.

So, Zach and I become close again. I think Zach and Gwen are still dating, but they don't look like a dating couple. They kiss, but they don't look like they're in love.

**Time skipped, time skipped. **

It was lunchtime we sit at our usual sits.

"Camm! The talent show is tomorrow!" Macey exclaimed.

"What? Why didn't you tell me earlier?" I asked.

"I didn't know, the principle told me to have the talent show tomorrow, and by the way we need to start planning for the prom!" Macey practically screamed.

"Oh, I'll just sing the song I wrote. The prom planning, do it in my house tomorrow after school. You go gather a lot of people, we need many help. Choose wisely Macey." I said.

"Jeez, you should be the captain, not me." Macey laughed. "Ok, I want, Bex, Grant, Liz, Jonas, Nick, Zach and Mick. I think it's enough, and I have confirmed with Mick about it. I'll tell her to go to your house tomorrow afternoon." Macey explained.

"Ok, I need to practice for tomorrow." I told her.

"Guys, can we stop this conversation about prom and talent show?" Nick whined.

"Yeah, it's boring for us to hear it." Grant agreed.

"Hey, where's Gwen?" Liz asked.

"Yeah, where's she?" Bex agreed.

"Oh, she said that she wanted to sit with Tina and Eva." Zach replied.

"Ohh," we all said in unison.

**AN: There you go. Btw, bonus for you guys, I'm updating another chapter in few hours. The story is almost finished; it'll be until chapter 12. I'm making this story really fast, because in 2 more day, I'm going back to school. I'm thinking of making a new story. But I'll see. Byeee, see ya real soon. Review please...**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hey guys, review pleaseee... I really love your reviews... Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 11:

**Cammie's POV:**

It was now home time. I really need to practice for tomorrow's talent show. I haven't decided which song to choose. So, when I got home, I grab a granola bar then went upstairs. My mom wasn't home yet. It's still 3 pm. I sat on my bed and took out my songbook. I decided to sing the recent one I make. No one has heard it. Not my mom, my friends, not anybody. So I practice for a while. Then, my mom came to my room.

"Hey, Cam, what song are you singing?" Mom asked.

"Oh, this is the song I recently made and I'm singing it at the talent show tomorrow." I said.

"Can I hear it?" She begged.

"Yeah, sure." I replied. So I started sing to her. She told me it was amazing. I told her what happen to me on PE lesson and me and Zach are best friends again.

**Time skip, time skip**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! My alarm wakes me up. It's Tuesday and I have to sing at the talent show. I took a quick shower. Then change into white tight crop tank, high waisted floral skirt, black pumps with one strap, studded clutch bag and I put my hair into a side fish tail braid. I apply some natural make up. After that I went downstairs to eat my breakfast. I speed off to school and went to the grand hall. There were a lot of chairs and there is a huge stage.

After waiting for 30 minutes, the talent show has started. I got number 10. So, I wasn't that nervous.

"Good morning, teacher and students, I'm Macey Mchenry, head of student council, I will be hosting this show. Now I want to welcome the talent students of Roseville High," Macey said in enthusiasm. The first person went on stage, and then Macey went to talk to me.

"Hey, don't be nervous, I know you'll do great! I believe in you," Macey said to me full of encouragement.

"Thanks, Mace," I smiled. Then it was time for me to go on stage. I was really nervous. I was praying to God, for confidence, I know he'll lead me.

"Hey guys, I'm Cammie Morgan, most of you may know me. I'm going to sing a song and play guitar. I wrote this song by myself, it came from my heart. The song is called Teardrops on my Guitar. **(I know this is Taylor Swift's song, but just assume Cammie wrote this, I choose this song, because it really relate to the story.) **So here it goes," I said.

_Drew looks at me I fake a smile so he won't see _

_That I want and I'm needin' _

_Everything that we should be_

_I'll bet she's beautiful _

_That girl he talks about _

_And she's got everything _

_That I have to live without_

_Drew talks to me, _

_I laugh 'cause it's just so funny and I can't even see _

_Anyone when he's with me_

_He says he's so in love _

_He's finally got it right I wonder if he knows _

_He's all I think about at night_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar _

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star _

_He's the song in the car I keep singing _

_Don't know why I do_

_Drew walks by me _

_Can he tell that I can't breathe? _

_And there he goes, so perfectly _

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

_She better hold him tight_

_Give him all her love _

_Look in those beautiful eyes _

_And know she's lucky 'cause_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star _

_He's the song in the car I keep singing _

_Don't know why I do_

_So I drive home alone _

_As I turn out the light I'll put his picture down_

_And maybe get some sleep tonight_

_'Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only one who's got enough for me to break my heart _

_He's the song in the car I keep singing _

_Don't know why I do_

_He's the time taken up but there's never enough _

_And he's all that I need to fall into _

_Drew looks at me_

_I fake a smile so he won't see_

When I finish everybody clapped. I forgot that I was singing in front of a crowd.

"Thanks, God, you always make me feel save, I love you," I mumbled a prayer.

I stood up from my chair and take a bow.

**Bex's POV:**

When Cammie's singing the song, it hit me right there that the song is about Zach. It's totally about Zach.

"Liz, do you realize that the song is for Zach?" I asked Liz.

"Yeah, it's so obvious that it's for Zach." Liz answered. I look at Zach; he was sitting next to Gwen. He looked proud of Cammie. But he don't get it, the song is for him. That poor boy, he's really blind.

**Macey's POV:**

OMG! That song is definitely about Zach. Cammie wrote a song for Zach, awwwh, that's so sweettt. I just hope that Zach realizes Cammie's love. I look at Bex, she was talking to Liz about something, I bet she realizes it too. Cammie stood up and take a bow. Everyone is standing up and clapping. I'm so proud of her.

"Cam, come here." I call her over. "That song is definitely about Zach." I squealed.

"No, it's not. " She's in denial.

"You're so, in denial. You make it clear about his eyes and about a girl that he love." I smiled.

"Ugh! Yes, that song was about him. God, when will he realize that I love him more than best friends." I sighed.

**Time skipped, Time skipped**

**Cammie's POV:**

We were all gathered in my house to talk about prom. Grant and Bex are in charge of the foods; Liz and Jonas are in charge of the DJ and lightings, Macey is making the interior design, Zach is in charge of the photographer, Mick and Tina are in charge of the drinks, Eva and Gwen are in charge of the decorations. I am the manager.

"OMG!" Mick exclaimed.

"What?" Macey and I asked in unison.

"Uhmm, I got a text that says Gwen is cheating on Zach." Mick said.

"What?!" Gwen shouted.

Zach was furious. I could see anger in his eyes.

"I swear I didn't make this up, here's the picture." Mick showed us. It's a picture of Gwen making out with Dillon!

"Zach I –" Zach cut her off.

"You can leave now, we are over. I don't need any explanations anymore from you. Get out now." Zach exclaimed. Tears start to drop out of Gwen's eyes. Zach didn't care. He was cold at that moment. So, Gwen left.

"Uhmm, ok then, Eva you and Tina will be in charge of the decorations. You need to find them, I can't pair up with you because I need to stay in the hall and take care of other things. I'll be helping Mick with the drinks. " I explained.

"Ok, that's fine," Eva replied.

**AN: I don't know if it will finish at Chapter 12, I'm still thinking of it. Btw, I'm planning on a new story. The title is "Two Worlds Collide". **

**Summary:** **What happen when Cammie the junior Plain Jane, bumped into Zach the extremely hot senior, badass? Follow the journey of their love story. What happens when two different worlds collide? Will their relationship work? No spies.**

**REVIEW PLEASEEEE...**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Hey, thanks for the reviews. I know my story is kinda cliché. Call me crazy, but sometimes I like cliché. But I hate people when they say "happily ever after" that's too cliché, sometimes cliché are annoying. But sometimes, cliché is the ending that almost everyone wants. So, here's Chapter 12, enjoy!**

Chapter 12:

**Cammie's POV:**

It's a week before the prom. We already have everything booked. But, we still need to decorate and buy our outfits. Our theme this year is neon lights. So, there will be neon lights everywhere. Our food and drinks will be serve by chef Louis. Our DJ and photographer are already booked. We bought the decorations. We'll be decorating this week. I was doing my checking, it was after school. Then, Macey came to me.

"Cam, let's go dress shopping today!" Macey exclaimed. "Bex and Liz already agreed."

"Ok for while, I need to check the decorations. Ah, never mind I do it tomorrow." I smiled. We walked out of school to the mall. We went from shop to shop. It's really hard to find an outfit.

After what it feels like 4 hours, we finally got our outfit. I bought a red confetti short dress; I'm not a long dress person, silver pumps and a black leather clutch. Bex bought a long black dress, nude pumps, white clutch. Macey bought silver long dress, black pump, gold clutch. Liz bought purple long dress, silver strappy heels, silver clutch.

**Time skipped, time skipped.**

*The day before prom*

Everything's ready, tickets are sold, decorations are all already hang. Table and chairs are already set. The food and drinks will be ready by tomorrow night. I was doing all the checking. Stage (check), decorations (check), tables and chairs (check). I'm planning on not going to the prom. I didn't have a date. Brad's going with Mick. I don't know with Zach, but I think he will come alone.

"Cam, you finish checking?" Bex asked.

"Yeah, I'm done," I paused. "Bex, I don't want to go to the prom tomorrow night." I continued.

"Why? We already bought your dress," Bex asked. Sitting down on a chair next to me.

"I don't have a date. Brad's going with Mick and I think Zach going by himself." I said. Bex quickly text Macey and Liz to come to the grand hall.

"What? What's so important?" Liz asked.

"Cammie here, doesn't want to go to the prom tomorrow. She said that she didn't want to go because she didn't have a date." Bex explained.

"Come on Camm, just come. It'll be fun. We'll always be by your side." Liz said.

"You can't ditch prom, Cam," Macey smiled the "I know something you don't" smile.

"What? Why?" I whined.

"The rule said that all the members of student council should join the prom," Macey grinned.

"Ugh! Promise you guys won't leave me?" I asked.

"Promise!" They replied in unison.

**Time skipped, time skipped.**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! My alarm went off. It's 7am. We don't have school today. The principle let us have a holiday for today so we can get ready for the prom. But Macey and I need to go to school at afternoon to do our final checking. I got up from my bed and went downstairs.

"Morning mom," I greeted.

"Morning Cam," Mom replied. I'm making a cup of coffee for myself.

"So, you got any date to the prom?" Mom asked. While sitting at the dining table.

"No," I shrugged.

"Why? You turn all the boys down don't you? You're waiting for Zach to ask you, so you turn all the boys down don't you?" Mom asked.

"No, mom, no one asked me out!" I exclaimed.

"Awww, baby, I'm so sorry," Mom said while hugging me.

"It's ok mom, I'll just go by myself." I replied.

**Time skipped **

It was 4 pm Macey and I arrive at school, we did our final checking and finished around 5pm. So, we went to my house to get change. I texted Bex and Liz to come over to my house. My house was the nearest to school among 4 of us. So we did our make up, hair, nails and get into our dresses. We looked hot! We took a picture together then post it on instagram. Description: getting ready for prom! After we finish getting ready, we hop into our car and went to school. It was around 7pm. I didn't know we could get ready that fast. Usually it takes us longer than that.

When we arrive the prom already started. The boys were already there. I should admit Zach look really hot in a suit. We went inside the grand hall and sat down on a round table. We talk for a while. I knew the girls would want to dance, but they don't want to leave me alone.

"Hey, you girls want to go to the restroom?" I asked.

"Sure." They replied. We got in the toilet.

"Ok Cam, you can talk now, we know you bring us here to talk." Macey said.

"Guys, if you want to go dance, just go. I know you made a promise with me to stay with me. But I want you guys to have fun, so go ahead, dance." I told them.

"You sure Cam?" Liz asked with unsure look.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'll be fine." I said, giving them a reassuring smile.

"Ok then. But if you need anything just call us." Bex said.

"Yeah, sure." I replied. Then we have a group hug for a while. After a while we got out of the toilet and the girl went to the dance floor to dance with their boyfriends. I wander around the hall. I was talking with some people when I saw Tina flirting with Zach then suddenly kiss him. I was hurt. I know that I have no right to be angry and jealous. So, I hold back the anger.

**Zach's POV:**

I was so bored, so I walk around the grand hall. I grab a drink and lean on the wall, watching people passing. Then, Tina came to me. She was wearing a dress that is too revealing. She wears a really short black strapless dress. She looked like a slut! She started talking to me and flirting. So I play along and flirt back. Then, sudden she kisses me. Pushing me to the wall. After a while I push her back.

"What the hell?" I yelled.

"That kiss wasn't for you, wasn't for me, it was for Cammie." She whispered then walked away. I didn't get it. Why is it for Cammie. Then I realize that she was staring at me, hurt and anger was in her eyes.

**Cammie's POV:**

He saw me looking at him with hurt and anger. So, I turned away. He came towards me.

"Tina said that, that kiss wasn't for me or for her, it was for you. I don't get it. What does she mean by that." He told me. But I didn't look at him and didn't say a word.

"Zachary Goode, if you're confuse and you still don't get want Tina said, maybe you should see this video," said a mysterious voice. Then, the projector plays a video of me and the girls talking at the mall. I was about to run, when Zach grab my arm. I star into his eyes.

"Poor Cammie, she love a boy that only love her as a best friend," the mysterious voice said. "Poor Zach, he doesn't realize that his best friend have been in love with him," the mysterious voice continued. I can't take it anymore. I ran out of the grand hall and to the lobby. Zach catch me and wrap him arms around me.

"So, you love me." Zach said. I turn myself around.

"Yes, Zach I always love you. You're funny, cute, kind and really hot. How could I not love you? I'm sorry to make you feel guilty. I know that you don't love me that way. The reason I was mad at you was because you like Gwen, a girl who you just met. But, never realize the love of the girl who always has been with you, who know everything about you. That song Teardrops on my Guitar was about you. It's how I felt. Zach, I'm sorry for blaming you on this. I'm -," a pair of soft lips cut me off.

Zach kiss me and I kiss him back. I put my arms around his neck and play with his hair. He put one arm around my waist and the other one cupping my face. The kiss was soft and passionate. We broke apart after a few minutes.

"Cammie, don't say that, you are beautiful, charming, sweet, kind, smart and lot more. I love you Cam. I just realize that I love you more than friends, when we fight. I miss you a lot. It's like I'm getting crazier everyday not talking to you. I love you Cam. I realize that Gwen is just a crush. I only will always love you, Cam." he smiled. I can't help but smile too. Then he lean in and our lips brushed. Then we broke apart.

"So Cammie, do you want to be my girlfriend?" He asked.

"Yesss, yess, yess!" I nodded.

He laughed then said, "Ok, then let's dance!"

**AN: Here's the ending. Zammie! Hope you like it. I'll be starting my new fanfic the fastest by next week Friday or Saturday. See yaa...**


	13. New Storyy!

**Hey guys, sorry it's been soooo long. I have really busy weeks. Btw, I'm going to postpone the Two Worlds Collide and make another story. I will go back to Two Worlds Collide when I'm finish with the new one. It's called "The Engagement".**

**Summary:**

**Cammie and Zach broke up in graduation day. After then, Cammie and Zach went separate ways. What happen when Zach's getting engage? What happen when they meet each other? Will they fall back in love or move on with their lives? Spies! **

**Do you like it? Review please? I'm going to update the first chapter tomorrow. **

**Question of the day: What book are you reading? **

**I'm reading Fault in Our Stars. I really love it! It's just sooooo good, or should I say goode. **


	14. New update!

**Hey guys, I just update the engagement. Hope you like it! Revieww!**


End file.
